


An Election Without Dancing Is An Election Not Worth Having

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Mr. President, Sir [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood is the best boyfriend, Alternate Universe - Human, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Brief Insecurity, Comfort, Election Night, M/M, presidental au, sappy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: It's Election Day/Night - and everyone knows what is going to happen.Right?(Probably.)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Side Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow
Series: Mr. President, Sir [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631230
Comments: 55
Kudos: 376





	An Election Without Dancing Is An Election Not Worth Having

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please remember this is an entirely irreverent take on our political process and about our BAMF boys being exactly that!! 
> 
> Was this also an excuse for me to just write them being adorable in love dorks for however long this is? Yes, yes it is.

Magnus sighed and stared at the ceiling. How was he supposed to sleep? Tomorrow was going to be the biggest day of his life. He could be declared future President of the United States tomorrow. The first openly bisexual man to be president. The first bi-racial one. He breathed out hard, shaky, and nervous. The team had done everything they possibly could, and Alexander had somehow done even more. 

He turned his attention to Alec, snoring quietly into the pillows next to him. Magnus reached out and tucked some of Alec’s hair behind his ears. The past two weeks had been a minefield of insanity, between the true breadth of the Circle scandal coming to light next to the presidential election. Where it might have hurt them in any other situation - the way Simon spun it, focusing on Alec’s belief in what Magnus wanted to accomplish, and his need to come forward to give American politics a real chance? The groundswell of support had been awe-inspiring. 

Not to mention, with Victor Aldertree one of the accused, with proof, Magnus had surged ahead by unseen amounts in the pools. This was the election, and anything could happen, but he heard what everyone was saying, was whispering. He was going to **win.** He had this. He was going to win and he would be the next President of the United States. 

“Magnus,” Alec mumbled, rolling over in bed. “You’re thinking loudly enough that you woke me up. What’s wrong?” 

“What if I don’t win?” Magnus blurted, turning his eyes to Alec. 

Aled blinked and shifted onto his side, looking at Magnus. “Of course you’re going to win, Magnus, what are you talking about?” 

Magnus opened his mouth and snapped it shut, sighing, and shook his head. “I know, I know that, logically I know that. But this is the election, and anything can happen and Alec-” 

_"Magnus,”_ Alec interrupted, reaching out to cup his face. “Look at me.” 

Magnus met Alec’s eyes and let out a shaky exhale. 

Alec tugged Magnus in for a gentle kiss and smiled into his lips. “You are going to be the future President, Magnus. You’ve done the work, and you want to be President for all the best reasons.” 

Magnus blinked hard, staring at Alec. 

“I love you,” Alec whispered. “I don’t love the future President. I don’t love the Democratic Nominee. I love the man who teased and poked and prodded me until we found tentative respect for each other. I love the man who took one look at a scandal that could ruin his presidential run and said I was more important,” he cleared his throat, his voice breaking for a moment. 

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered. “You _are.”_

“And that’s how I know you are going to win,” Alec breathed, kissing him again. “Because this isn’t everything to you. It isn’t the most important thing. We both found something more important, and we’re never going to let it go.” 

Magnus sagged into the kiss and relaxed, breathing out hard. “How do you always know what to say?” he whispered. 

Alec smiled and leaned into the pillows with a yawn, tugging Magnus towards him. “Practice,” he teased. “Figured I’d try words before I offered a blowjob though.” 

Magnus laughed, cuddling into Alec’s chest. “I might have taken you up on that.” 

“I know,” Alec said with a grin. “And I’m fucking tired.” 

Magnus pressed his face to Alec’s heart, listening to it beat slowly. “I love you, Alexander.” 

“I love you too. Now go to sleep or all the makeup in the world won’t erase the bags under your eyes.” 

Magnus gasped indignantly. “Alexander!” 

Alec grinned into the pillows. “Go to sleep, Magnus.” 

Magnus huffed and cuddled as close as he could get to Alec, letting the steady heartbeat and eventual snores lull him to sleep. 

~!~ 

Once Magnus was back from casting his vote (and Alec had made his teasing announcement about the fact that he had sent his mail-in ballot in already), Alec knew that they had a little bit of time to themselves before the results started to roll in. 

Magnus stepped into the hotel room and sagged, leaning back against the door before opening his eyes to look at Alec. “How long do we have?” 

Alec hummed and rocked back on his heels. “At least a couple of hours. Nothing notable coming through on the news. Plenty of people being interviewed voting for Aldertree who hate you, me, or both of us.” He shrugged. “Prelim exit polls are overwhelmingly in your favor. Like we knew they would be.” 

Magnus sighed and nodded, leaning back against the door. “Dinner is next?” 

“Dinner, and then having a camera trained on you for the remainder of the evening. Though, at least it won’t be a public stream,” Alec offered, stepping in closer to Magnus. “Magnus-” 

“You know,” Magnus said, closing his eyes for a moment. “We never talked about it. What, what would happen if, when, when I won.”

Alec blinked and stopped, a few feet from Magnus, about to ask, when Magnus suddenly sprang into motion, moving past him and deeper into the suite. “What are you talking about?” 

Magnus sighed and paced across the room and back, his hands moving too quickly in irritation. “I suppose I didn’t want to ask about it, didn’t want to face it.” 

Alec stepped in front of Magnus and reached out to take both his hands, pulling his boyfriend in close. “Magnus. We face everything together, remember? You promised me that. Now, what has you spun up like this?” 

“I mean, there’s no modern-day precedent and that means we can make our own rules, but I’ve gotten used to you being there every night,” Magnus continued, looking up at Alec nervously. “I mean, am I even allowed to ask my boyfriend to move in with me if I live in the white house?” 

“Ah, so that’s what we’re talking about,” Alec said, giving Magnus’ hands a squeeze. 

Magnus sighed and chewed on his lip. “Alexander-” 

“Nope, listen to me,” Alec said, reaching up to cup Magnus’ face in his palms. “We can’t control some things, Magnus. But this isn’t something to worry about yet.” 

Magnus frowned. “Alec.” 

Alec smiled and kissed Magnus again. “Listen to me. I already have a residence in DC. Aline is helping me look for another one that’s closer to the White House. After you win tonight, you’re still going to have a whirlwind of travel, that, if you want, I will accompany you on.” 

“Of course I do,” Magnus breathed against Alec’s lips. “I never want you to leave my side again, Alexander.” 

Alec melted and pressed in closer to Magnus, wrapping his arms around him. “And I never want to leave yours, and I’m never going to.”

Magnus exhaled hard and nodded again, holding onto Alec tighter. “I don’t want you to get, get tired of me, or of waiting because you know this job-” 

“Magnus,” Alec whispered. “There’s probably few people in the entire country who understand this as well as I do. And, not to steal a quote from you, but. What kind of future fiancee and future husband would I be if I cut and run at the first look of a new job?” 

Magnus laughed. “Did you really just use my own line against me?” 

“It was a good line,” Alec teased, stealing another kiss. “But if it makes you feel better, I’ll make you a promise, all right?” 

“Hm?” 

“By this time, next year, at the absolute latest, I’ll be moved into the White House with you,” Alec breathed, smiling into Magnus’ lips. “I’ll have your ring on my finger, you’ll have mine, and we’ll have figured out what the hell to do with our last names by then.” 

Magnus grinned and rubbed their noses together, savoring the closeness with Alexander for a long moment. “I rather like the sound of Lightwood-Bane,” he murmured.

“That’s going to be hell on your re-election campaign signs,” Alec whispered back. 

Magnus laughed again, his head falling back as he finally pushed himself back from Alec and smiled. “Because that’s what is important, of course.” 

Alec followed Magnus deeper into the suite, relaxing, before settling onto the couch with Magnus. “Feel better now that you know you’re stuck with me?” 

Magnus nodded with a hum, closing his eyes and breathing out slowly. “Much, in fact.” 

“Good. Now get some rest. It’s the last peace and quiet you’re going to have for a while.” 

Magnus groaned and clenched his eyes tighter. “Right, you had to remind me?” 

“Don’t worry,” Alec breathed. “I’ll take care of you.” 

“Stop stealing all my lines, Lightwood,” Magnus grumbled, opening one eye to glare at him. 

“Never,” Alec whispered, feeling Magnus smile as they both closed their eyes to relax. 

~!~ 

“-and, now, with 47% of precincts reporting in Wisconsin and Michigan, unless the world ends and California somehow goes red, Magnus Bane will be the forty-sixth President of the United States!” 

Magnus barely heard the newscaster speak the words before his entire team was screaming and shouting. He stared, wide-eyed and unblinking at the map of the states portrayed, mostly blue, with only single states that had gone red, here and there. He pressed his hand to his mouth and inhaled, slow and shaky. They’d **done** it. 

“Magnus!” Alec shouted, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist, lifting him and spinning him around, watching Magnus’ face light up with laughter. “You did it!” 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulders and held on tight, unable to keep from grinning, looking around the room at everyone cheering and hugging. “We, all of us, we did it, Alexander.” 

“You led the way!” Alec said, raising his voice so he could be heard over the shouting. Both he and Magnus were well-aware there were cameras on them now, but neither of them could be bothered to care. “I’ll follow you anywhere, Magnus,” he promised. 

Magnus tugged Alec down and into a kiss, hearing the cheers around them surge again, pouring everything he felt in that moment into the kiss before he pulled back and grinned. “I’ll see you at the end of my speech?” 

“I’ll be waiting,” Alec promised, stealing another quick kiss before he let Magnus go, watching him grab the speech from Simon, accepting another hug from him, and then Clary, before he was ushered into the next room. He turned to look at the monitors and watched the crowd waiting for Magnus erupt into shouts and screams the second he stepped out on stage. 

“Any regrets?” Aline asked, slipping up to stand next to him, adjusting his jacket. Her eyes flickered to the monitor as she watched Magnus step up to the podium. 

Alec smiled proudly, watching as Magnus got halfway there, huffed and waved his hands, music echoing around him before he danced the rest of the way. He grinned and shook his head. “Not a single one, in fact.” 

Alec nodded. “Good. Then I should definitely tell you that you could cite a few particular laws from the early days that applied to engaged couples, so you could live in the white house with him.” 

Alec’s eyes snapped to her and he raised his eyebrows, turning to follow when she beckoned. He would be needed on stage in a few minutes with Magnus. “Oh?” 

“Mmmhmmm, I’ll send you the documentation. You might face some pushback, but the two of you are America’s darlings right now,” Aline said, opening the door for Alec to step through. “Helen and I have been doing some research. She knows Magnus has been worried about it.” 

“We talked about it earlier,” Alec said, smiling and nodding at another staffer. 

Aline snorted. “Talk or not, no one wants to see how miserable the two of you are if you have to be separated for months on end. The two of you are fucking ridiculous. So get a ring on his finger and let me figure out how to make sure you live with him.” 

Alec muffled a laugh and stepped onto the soundstage beside Aline and glanced out the monitor at the roar of the crowd again. “All right, all right, you go do your badass thing, and I’ll take care of the rest.” 

“Good,” Aline said, pressing a finger to her earpiece. “Thirty seconds til your cue.” 

“At least this time I have an actual cue, huh?” he teased her. 

Aline snorted and rolled her eyes. She glanced towards then stage, then back towards Alec with a nod. 

Alec stepped out through the curtain and strode towards Magnus, listening to the crowd roar, watching Magnus’ outstretched hand. A few steps away from Magnus and he paused, starting to grin. He held up his hands, one finger up each, encouraging the crowd to wait. 

Winking at Magnus, Alec spun on the ball of his foot, executing a perfect spin, his jacket flaring around him the smallest bit. The crowd roared in approval and Alec grinned, bright and wide at Magnus, both his arms out as he gave a small bow. 

Magnus turned away from the mic and took the last two steps towards Alec, grabbing him by the lapels before yanking him into a kiss. The crowd roared around them again, chanting Magnus’ last name before he pulled back from the kiss and shook his head, grinning at Alec. “You continue to surprise me, Alexander.” 

Alec continued to grin, bright and wide, even as they pressed their foreheads together. “In good ways, I hope?” 

“The very best,” Magnus promised, kissing him again, the crowd cheering around them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
